In many wireless networks, packets are encrypted with encryption keys to provide security. Upon the occurrence of certain conditions, the encryption keys are renewed and new keys are generated. During the rekeying process, there may be a short period of time when the stations are using different keys. As a result, some of the packets are not able to be decrypted and have to be discarded. This loss of packets is particularly an issue in very high-throughput situations such as video streaming because it may result in a disruption in the video. This packet loss may also affect the slow start algorithm for the transmission control protocol (TCP).
Thus there are general needs for wireless devices and methods for rekeying with reduced packet loss suitable for very high-throughput wireless communications.